Currently, when a mobile telephone communication device is in use, the components included in the device become heated. In addition to a user making telephone calls on his mobile telephone communication device, current mobile telephone communication devices allow the user to also perform a number of different functions such as taking a digital pictures or videos, browsing the Internet, listening to music, etc.
Accordingly, the extended use of the mobile telephone communication device requires that the device be able to effectively allow the device to cool itself. Otherwise, the components of a mobile telephone communication device may be damaged or rendered non-functional due to being exposed to high temperatures.